The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing polystyrene foam products.
As yet, polystyrene foam products are generally manufactured on molding machines comprising a first and second replaceable half mold which, when mated, define a molding chamber.
Known molding machines of the aforementioned type usually comprise a fixed portion or frame on to which the first half mold, hereinafter referred to as the fixed half mold, is fitted substantially manually in a fixed position. Thus mounted, the fixed half mold is then connected manually to the lines supplying the material for molding, i.e. polystyrene granules, and the utilities (steam, air, etc.), and which are usually located on the fixed frame.
Known molding machines also comprise a mobile portion or frame connected to the fixed frame so as to move back and forth, in relation to the same, by a given distance and in a given direction. The mobile frame is fitted manually with the second half mold, which hereinafter is therefore referred to as the mobile half mold.
The above molding process, commencing with assembly of the mold on to the machine, is therefore relatively time-consuming, and the downtime involved for changing the mold is such as to seriously increase production cost.